Thresh/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The mind is a wondrous thing to tear apart." - Sadistic and cunning, Thresh is an ambitious and restless spirit of the Shadow Isles. Once the custodian of countless arcane secrets, he sought a power greater than life or death, and now sustains himself by tormenting and breaking others with slow, excruciating inventiveness. His victims suffer far beyond their brief mortal coil as Thresh wreaks agony upon their souls, imprisoning them in his unholy lantern to torture for all eternity. Chain Warden In an age history has all but forgotten, the man who would later be known as Thresh was once a member of an order devoted to gathering and protecting knowledge. The masters of this order tasked him with guarding a hidden underground vault filled with dangerous and corrupted magical artifacts. Thresh was incredibly strong-willed and methodical, which made him well-suited to such work. The vault Thresh guarded was buried deep beneath the citadel at the center of an island chain and protected by runic sigils, arcane locks, and potent wards. Spending such time in the presence of dark spells began to affect Thresh as the magic sought out his innate malice. For years the relics preyed on his insecurities, taunting him with his deepest fears and feeding his bitterness. Thresh's spite surfaced through wanton acts of cruelty as his talent for exploiting vulnerability bloomed. He slowly tore pages out of a living book, binding it back together when it was all but spent. He scratched the glass of a mirror bound with the memory of an ancient mage until it was opaque, trapping the man in darkness, only to polish it anew and repeat. Just as a secret wants to be told, a spell wants nothing more than to be cast, and Thresh denied this each day. He would start to recite an incantation, then let the words trickle off his tongue, halting just before the last syllable. He became exquisitely skilled at covering all evidence of his cruelty, such that no one in the order suspected he was anything other than a disciplined guard. The vault had grown so vast that no one knew its contents as completely as Thresh, and the lesser artifacts faded from the order's memory, as did Thresh himself. He resented that he had to hide his meticulous work. Everything under his watch was evil, or corrupted in some way - why shouldn't he be free to do as he would? The vault held many peculiar magical artifacts but no people, until one day when a chained man was dragged into the sunken catacombs. He was a warlock who had infused his body with raw sorcery, which gave him the power to regenerate his flesh, no matter how grievous the wound. Thresh was delighted at his new ward - a being who could feel the full range of human suffering, but would not perish, a plaything he could torment for years to come. He started methodically separating the warlock's skin from his flesh with a hook, and used his chains to lash and tear the open wound until it healed. He took to wearing the chains as he patrolled the vault, reveling in the warlock's fear at the long, dragging sound of his approach. With ample charges to torment in the vault, Thresh became even more distanced from the order above. He began to take his meals in his underground chamber lit by a single lantern, rarely emerging from the catacombs. His skin developed a pallid complexion from lack of sunlight, and his face became gaunt and hollow. Members of the order avoided him, and when a series of mysterious disappearances plagued the order, none thought to investigate Thresh's lair. When the disaster known as the struck, magical shockwaves claimed the lives of all who lived on the isles and transformed them into a state of undeath. While others screamed in anguish, Thresh reveled in the ruin. He rose from this cataclysm as a spectral abomination, but unlike many who have passed into the shadow world, Thresh did not lose his identity. Rather, his penchant for cruel torture and ability to discern weakness was only heightened. He relished the chance to continue his cruelty without fear of reprisal, unfettered by the limits of mortality. As a wraith, Thresh could torment the living and the dead endlessly, delighting in their despair before claiming their for an eternity of suffering. Thresh now seeks only particular victims: the most clever and resilient, and those with a strong will. His greatest joy comes from tormenting his victims until they lose any last glimmer of hope, before facing the inevitable of his . |-| 1st= "There are few things as invigorating as taking a mind apart, piece by piece." - Thresh is a twisted reaper whose hungry ensnare the of the living. A moment's hesitation at the sight of his ghostly visage and there is no escape. He leaves in his wake hollow corpses, their souls ripped loose and trapped in the sickly green light of his . The Chain Warden takes sadistic joy in tormenting his victims, both before and after their deaths. His grim task is never complete, and he stalks the land for ever more resolute spirits to unravel. Thresh carves careful, deliberate paths through Valoran. He handpicks his targets individually, devoting his full attention to each soul in turn. He isolates and toys with them, gradually eroding their sanity with his twisted, maddening humor. Once Thresh takes an interest in a soul, he does not relent until he possesses it. He then drags those he captures back to the Shadow Isles for an unimaginably dreadful fate. This is his only purpose. Little is known about the Chain Warden's past, and many of the details live only in nursery rhymes and campfire tales. They tell of a sadistic jailer from centuries past who took great delight in torturing his wards. Patient and brutal, he used a variety of methods to break his victims' minds before their bodies succumbed to his grisly designs. Chains were the jailer's preferred instruments of terror. Their shrill scrape marked his dreadful approach and promised agony to those he visited. His dark reign went unchallenged until his prisoners escaped during a massive riot. They overwhelmed him, and without ceremony or remorse, hanged him from his own chains. Thus began the unlife of the horrible specter known as Thresh, or so the tales go. Thresh now haunts the land, leaving an aftermath of horror and despair. However, there is a devious purpose behind his dark machinations, and the meager spirits of average men are insufficient. He seeks stronger souls. Only when he has broken the wills of Valoran's most resilient warriors will he finally have what he needs. Patch History ** Quick cast indicator updated to better match hitbox on all skins. * ** *** Added width indicators. *** Now properly uses his new cast effect. ** *** Added circles indicators to match his other skins. * ** *** Added width indicators. ** *** Added circles indicators to match his other skins. ;V10.1 * General ** New visual effects. ** Basic attack trails added with new hit effects. ** Idle effects cleaned up and improved his idle effects overall to match his actual appearance. ** All skins generally cleaned up and matched with the base skin changes. * ** Updated souls' appearance and power-up visuals. * ** Cleared up the hitbox, adjusted the hook's position, updated the hit and link break effects, and changed the wind-up effect. * ** Updated the Lantern's missile, edge, and AoE indicators to be more noticeable and in-theme. ** The Lantern will now also rotate much more fluidly. * ** Added a circle indicator to show the actual hitbox. * ** More bubbles. * ** New Championship themed particles and cleaned up. * ** Cleaned up with some thematic improvements. ;V9.24 - December 12th Hotfix * ** Now properly ends channel animation. ;V9.23 - November 25th Hotfix * ** Increased the ability's indicator width to match the actual hitbox for gameplay clarity. ;V9.22 * ** New in-game quest with . ;V9.17 * ** Is now properly disabled when . ;V9.12 - June 13th Hotfix * ** After Dark Passage expires, the enemy team's no longer heals for an excessive amount of health. ;V9.4 * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 60. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.24 * ** *** No longer has classic particles when breaking the chain. ;V8.23 * General ** Basic attack once again plays audio at max range. ;V8.19 * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 80. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.15 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Maximum AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V8.9 * ** *** VFX are no longer misplaced if the ability is cast while moving. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from . ;V7.23 * ** Chain once again disappears if he hits a spell shielded unit. * ** Is no longer missing his VO when collecting souls. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from . ** Base armor increased to 28 from 16. ;V7.21 * ** *** Now properly plays the lantern-landing SFX when using Dark Passage. ;V7.17 * ** Center body buffbone now follow his model during all animations. ;V7.15 * ** No longer leaves enemies stunned for a brief moment after displacing them. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.4 * ** fourth shot now correctly crits after he takes the lantern. ;V6.22 * ** Having global cast range under specific circumstances (lantern does not spawn but Thresh gains sight of the target area) ;V6.21 * ** Thresh dashing in a random direction when using to cross a base gate. ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** *** Thresh's corpse getting stuck in a T pose when he dies during cast animation. ** *** Lantern toss animation updated to avoid similarities with . ;V6.16 * ** *** Missing glowing trail between Thresh and lantern when cast. * ** *** Missing glowing trail between Thresh and lantern when cast. ;V6.13 * ** Epic monsters drop 2 souls. * ** AP ratio. ** Shield strength increases by 1 for each collected . ** Thresh walking into range when targeting beyond maximum cast range. ** Casting beyond maximum range during makes the lantern land at maximum range in the target direction. ** Lantern remains for a short duration if Thresh slightly exceeds maximum leash range by moving towards tethered target. ;V6.12 * Howling Abyss ** *** Each collected soul counts as 2 from 1. ;V6.2 * ** drops a soul. ;V6.1 * ** Uncollected souls visually flying towards Thresh after their duration ends instead of vanishing. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 93 from 89. ;V5.15 * ** drops a soul. ;V5.13 * ** Thresh collecting souls from extreme distances but not gaining any bonuses. ** not dropping a soul. * ** Lantern waits for Thresh to land from even if he exceeds maximum leash range. ;V4.14 * ** Sometimes not displacing enemies. ;V4.13 * ** Shield changed to only affect first ally to come near the lantern as well as Thresh. * ** Slow duration display error in tooltip ( seconds instead of the intended 1) * ** Walls beyond the first damaging the same target. ;V4.11 * General ** Model hitbox size increased by to match average size. ;V4.10 * ** Buff icon display error. ;V4.7 * Dominion ** *** Each collected soul counts as 2 from 4. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V4.4 * Dominion ** *** Each collected soul counts as 4 from 1. ** *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.4 * ** Soul duration reduced to 8 seconds from 14. ;V4.2 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 450 from 475. ;V4.1 * ** Lantern has indicator particles for nearby allies to indicate it can be clicked. ** Lantern is considered terrain while active. * ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ;V3.13 * General ** Basic attack wind-up reduction reduced to % per from 1 per 1. * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 3% from 1%. ;V3.12 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds upon hitting an enemy. * ** Passive bonus damage charge start changed to after Thresh's basic attacks end. ;V3.10 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 441 from 452. ** Base armor reduced to 12 from 18. * ** Bonus armor changed to per soul from 1 on first one and then diminishing returns per each collected after. ** Bonus ability power changed to per soul from 1 on first one and then diminishing returns per each collected after. ;V3.8 * ** Thresh being able to use while tethered to his target. ;V3.6 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Passive bonus magic damage on basic attacks. * ** Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, increased with time spent not attacking enemy units or neutral monsters. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Passive bonus damage being consumed when Thresh attacks wards. ** Active sometimes dealing more damage than intended. ;V1.0.0.154 * Added. }} Category:Champion history Category:Thresh